The End of the innocence
by XxSunshinegirl23Xx
Summary: What happens when Olivia gets to close to a victim? Will Elliot be there for her? What happens to Elliot and Kathy? Read and find out. My first SVU fanfic. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The End of the innocence **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize sadly they belong to Dick Wolf. I am just playing with them for a bit.**

Olivia Benson sat at her desk her head in her hands. _Life has a way of kicking you when you're down._ She thought to herself. This case was killing her a string of rapes at Hudson university they hadn't gotten any were with the case it was very frustrating Mostly because it had been two weeks since she had any time to sleep anywhere but the cribs. To top it off her partner and best friend Elliot Stabler had been in rare form the past two weeks

The last time he was like this was when he and his wife Kathy were filing for divorce. That was a difficult time for both her partner and her. She had begun to feel something very different form the friendship they had always shared. She didn't have a very good track record with men. She herself told Elliot that he was the longest and most stable relationship she had ever had with a man. She had been engaged once back in college it hadn't worked out. She blamed it on the fact that she hadn't had the greatest childhood or past relationships.

She was the product of the worst thing that ever happened to her mother her rape. Her mother had never let her forget that. It was worse when she was drinking, which she was drinking most of the time, trying in vain to dull the pain of seeing her rapist every time she looked into her daughters face. Olivia didn't blame her mother anymore. After all her she was the reason Olivia had joined the all volunteer special victims unit.

After her mother had fallen to her death on the subway steps two years ago they were the only family she had left. Don Cragen was the only father figure she had ever had. Fin and Munch were her brothers. She knew she was in love with Elliot and nothing would ever change that she also knew it could never happen. Elliot and Kathy were now expecting baby number five. She would never be a home wrecker no mater how much her heart broke every time she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice called to her jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah El, What is it?" She smiled in spite of herself at the sound of his nickname for her.

"Munch just called we got anther vic. She's at Saint Vincent's." He said looking grim  
"Did we get a good description this time Elliot?"

"She is in a coma Liv. They don't think she'll make it."

**A/N: This is my first Law and Order SVU fanfic so please be nice. Reviews would be welcome.**


	2. Marie Lockwood

**Marie Lockwood**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize they belong to Dick Wolf. I only own Marie.

Olivia's heart was racing as they left the squad room and headed to their car. She had been though this countless times before yet it still had the same effect on her. It had something to do with the fact that she couldn't save them all no mater how much she wished she could.

"What did the sick fuck do this time?" she asked as Elliot sped toward St. Vincent's

"Form what the doc could gather He raped and beat her over the head with a blunt object. He said she was lucky to even make to the hospital with the injuries she has." He said sighing softly.

The arrived at the hospital less then a half an hour later and flashed the badges at the intensive care charge nurse. "Detective Stabler this is my partner Detective Benson. We were told we have a rape victim here."

"Yes, that would be Marie Lockwood she's right this way detectives."

The nurse guided them to cubicle. As the entered they were met by a woman they assumed was Marie's mother. Olivia was the first to break the silence. "I am Detective Benson ma'am. " She said quietly to the woman setting holding Marie's hand. "Did you catch the monster that did this to my baby girl?" The woman said her eyes filling with tears. "No, I am sorry we didn't. That is why we are here now. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Olivia asked in a gentle calm reassuring voice.

Watching Olive with the victims made Elliot care for her more and more. If he had enough courage he would admit he was failing in love with her more and more everyday. Sometimes he would look at her and physically ache to hold and kiss her. He loved her for lots of reasons the way she fought for the rights of all the victims she helped, the way she loved his kids as much as he and Kathy did. She also never let the guys including him get anything over on her.

Now that Kathy had told him about her affair with Bryan and the possibility the baby she was carrying wasn't his but Bryan's their already shaky marriage was all but officially over. Now all that was standing in the way of Elliot and Olivia's happiness was their job, and his reluctance to tell her how he truly felt. He knew she cared and loved him in her own way, but in a romantic way. He didn't think so she had seen him at his worst. It pained him to think of her with someone else. Hell, when she went to Oregon it almost killed him to be without her. Then he made the stupidest mistake ever and kissed his new partner Danni Beck. Then not long after that she went back to her old assignment. She said she couldn't handle the victims, of course she couldn't she wasn't Olivia. He thought he would end up being partnered with John or Fin but she came back with shoulder length hair and avoidance of coffee. He liked her hair long like that it made her even sexier if that was possible.

"El. Elliot. Earth to Stabler."

"Yeah Liv?"

"I said Warner called we got a cold hit form a rape back in 2005."

"So where's this guy at now Liv?"

"A halfway house on Sixth Avenue."

"Let's go then."

**A/N So will Elliot gets the guts to tell her how he feels. Who is their suspect? Review to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gonna take a lota love**

**A/N: How will she react when Elliot tells her how he feels? Read on to find out.**

They ran down the hallway and out of the hospital as quick as they could. They were safely tucked in the squad car and after a few minutes Elliot broke the comfortable silence. "Oliva let me explain why I have been such an ass lately. Well, more so then usual anyway." 

Oliva laughed at his honesty. "So tell me why the usually calm Stabler has been more of a dick lately." Oliva said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked over at Elliot. He smiled softly at her. "Liv, Kathy is pregnant again." Her breath caught she tried to look happy but inside her heart was being ripped from her chest. _Damn Elliot and his catholic values why couldn't they use a condom at least this time. _

Olivia said to herself. Now she had to give the obligatory congratulations. When all she felt like doing was crying her eyes out. "Congrats El." Oliva said halfheartedly. She had stopped listening after he said Kathy was pregnant again. "Weren't you listening Liv? I said the baby's not mine. Kathy has been cheating on me for six months with some doctor of the kids Liv. Our marriage is over. I am free." Elliot smiled at her. "I am sorry Elliot. I know you loved her." Olivia said quietly.

"Not as much as I love you Oliva Benson." He said quickly before he could chicken out.

"You what Elliot?" Oliva said shocked

"I love you."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day you came into the squad room Liv."  
"I should tell you to stop being so stupid and go to your wife and kids but I can't "

"Because you love me too."

Oliva didn't answer she just crashed her lips onto his. His hungry mouth forced hers open with his tongue. Their tongues began a dance of tasting and touching. His hands went into her long brown locks. As hers locked around his neck. Soon the broke apart to breathe.

"What does this mean for our partnership Elliot?" Oliva asked when she regained her breath.

"I am sure Cragen will come up with something."

**A/N I know short and fluffy. I just needed to get this done because it has been will over a month since I updated this. I am sorry. I hope you all hadn't given up on this. I promise back to the case in the next chapter.**


End file.
